


Stay Away (for good this time)

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Protective Virgil, Rescue Mission, one sided moceit, tw deceit, tw remus mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Deceit has Patton again, but not for long it seems





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was blaming himself for this whole situation.

He also blamed Princey, but mostly just himself.

Roman had asked for a small favour, to get the spider out of the kitchen.

And Virgil’s first response was a “No way” because he was perfectly content snuggled up next to Patton.

But Patton had been reassuring in the sense that he would still be there when the anxious side returned.

Finally, just so Sir Sing-A-Lot would shut up, Virgil got off the bed and headed to the kitchen to deal with the creepy crawly death dealer.

“Good morning, Virgil,” Logan had said from his seat in the living room, not looking up from the book in his hands.

The anxious side waved in response.

“Princey, there is no spider in here,” Virgil said after checking over the entire kitchen area.

“Are you absolutely sure because I swear I saw something!?” Roman was shouting from the stairs.

“Maybe you’ve been spending too many hours watching Disney and how it is causing you to hallucinate,” Logan suggested.

“There is no such thing as too much Disney!” Roman was protesting as Virgil made his way back upstairs.

The anxious side had went back to Patton’s room which had been adjusted to be a more suitable place to be in, and instead of his best friend there was a note, in yellow crayon.

“I told you I’d get him back” the note read.

Virgil could feel his anger rise at a rapid pace.

“Deceit....”

This time, the snake would be lucky to have his life spared by the time the anxious side got a hold of him.

But first, as much as Virgil hated Princey right now, he would need some help.

If Deceit had been bad before, there might be the chance he had gotten even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman and Logan were fairly easy to convince, especially when Virgil had pointed the blame of Patton’s kidnap on Princey.

Little did the three know that Deceit was facing his own problems.

Because this kidnapping was definitely completely planned out, and he did have an idea of what he could do to stop Virgil from taking Patton back again.

And unfortunately Remus was unavailable, whatever he was up to Deceit didn’t want to know.

Patton was still unconscious, when the snake had risen up in the room he had to act quickly before Virgil returned.

And if he was right, the anxious side would be on the warpath right now.

Actually, no doubt headed straight for-

The door to his room was kicked open.

Yes, this was truthfully not thought out at all.

“I’m gonna KILL YOU!”

Virgil yeeted himself across the room right at Deceit, succeeding in tackling the liar to the floor.

“I’ll get Patton, you get Virgil,” Logan told Roman.

In any other time the fanciful side would have been terrified to go near Virgil when he was trying to beat up Deceit, but somehow he was more worried about Patton.

“Okay, Small Dark and Creepy, we are leaving now.”

Virgil let himself be pulled up.

“And if I ever catch you again, you know I’ll kill you. Stay away, for good this time. I mean it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna suck but I’m tired and sleep deprived so fun :,)

Title: Stay Away (for good this time)

Chapter 3

Patton woke up with a splitting headache, but otherwise okay.

“Hey, Patton,” he heard Virgil say, and opened his eyes enough to spot the anxious side sitting beside him on the bed.

“Hey,” the moral side replied with a small smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Mostly, I’m just happy you’re here with me.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Please.”

Virgil lay down beside Patton. “I’ve told him to stay away from you for good, but don’t worry, I never lay a hand on him.”

Patton nodded, silent for a moment before speaking again.

“It wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“....what?”

“It wasn’t your fault he managed to take me again.”

“I never said I thought it was.”

“I know, but I can feel your guilt.”

Virgil sighed. There was no hiding feelings anymore, was there?

“If I hadn’t have left the room, he never would have gotten a hold of you again.”

“He was going to get me eventually, but it’s all over now.”

“It better be, because you know I’d do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

“And you know I’d do the same for you.”

Their quiet chatter would soon fade and they would fall asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

Nothing would separate them for a while.


End file.
